rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Delilah Bailey
Delilah Bailey is a Temple Knight character played by''' Kalitu III. Delilah keeps special dossiers, which can be found here. Appearance Delilah's appearance is unknown. She can only be described as 5'7" and lightly built. If she ever happens to have to leave her Commorb station, she wears a veil or wide brimmed hat to hide her face. Personality Delilah is a disconnected, aloof, woman known for her distantness and remote personality. In the past, she felt very depressed whenever she killed a person, but it soon became just another part of the job for her. Delilah is entirely devoted to her job as it is the only life she knows. That being said, she does not trust people to do her job for her, as they are either not good enough or the mission is too hard for them to complete in her eyes. When Delilah makes a rare public appearance, it can be noted by others that she is fairly no-nonsense and focuses almost entirely on the task at hand. Voice Delilah speaks in a affected central Asgarnian accent (equivalent to real-life British). It is posh, methodical, and stately. Throughout all conversations she maintains a formal tone and business-like demeaner. She is systematic and purposeful when she speaks, keeping conversation toward the mission or subject at hand. At times, she can come off as detached or disinterested. This sound of indifference comes from the job at which she works, which requires a certain degree of detachment. To this end, Delilah is often analytical and deliberate in her choice of words. History (Pre-RP) '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION Delilah Bailey was born as Vanora Flavius Kaleshnikov in the gloomy land of Morytania, to Razvan Kaleshnikov of the Myreque and Dame Aurelia Seraphim of the Temple Knights. Hero and Heroine The story of Vanora begins with her parents - Aurelia was sent deep into Morytania by her superiors in the Temple Knights as part of Operation: Swamp Fire. Heading a squadron, Aurelia's mission was to arm and train the Myreque in weaponry and tactics. Aurelia believed she would only be in the unholy land for a short period of six months, but both her and her squad found themselves bogged down when the boat they planned to use to sail up-river on the holy Salve was destroyed by werewolves. They were stuck with the Myreque and refugees until the Temple Knights could sneak another boat across. Their supplies were lost and so they had to rely more on the Myreque for food. Aurelia made constant contact with her superiors via Commorb, trying to get another boat, a relief group, or at the very least supplies. The Myreque were straining to get enough food for themselves as it was and they simply could not unleash the burden of more mouths to feed. Aurelia was under the constant pressure to feed her men. Central Command gave Aurelia terrible news - the route they used to enter Morytania was compromised, which meant it was unusable. So Aurelia's superiors asked her to integrate with the Myreque for the time being, working and living with them until they could be extracted. And as her options were getting slimmer by the day and Aurelia had to make a decision; she followed Command's suggestion and integrated the Myreque into the Temple Knights. The Temple Knights would earn their own keep and simultaneously train the Myreque. Their first task was to build a proper sheltor and small groups were dispatched to sweep the area, eyeing anything that could be used for protection. During one of these search and retrieve operations, the Temple Knights discovered a trapdoor on the outskirts of the werewolf settlement Canifis. Aurelia ordered the entrance be watched until they could be sure the entrance was not in use by the werewolves or any other Morytanian inhabitant. The trapdoor was watched arounded the clock until the time came when it appeared safe to enter. A two-man team was the first to enter and once the area seemed clear, the others were given the green light to descend. The room was in chaos, left exactly as it was when first abandoned. The furniture was over-turned and debris of almost entirely decomposed wood, dust, and stone made up a layer of the floor. A damp invisible fog was also present, created by the years of derelict neglect. Mold was created by the swamp water which seeped in from above, giving the floor a slushy sensation when walked on. It was uninhabitable in almost all forms but one; it offered concealment, one of the main and most important aspects for long-term survival in Morytania. There was considerable debate among the Temple Knights on whether they should devote energy and man-power to this underground chamber. In the state of which it appeared, the cave-like room did not look like it could be repaired at all. Their attempt could prove fruitless and a waste of resources. But the others countered that it was the only location they could actually live in, if repaired. In the end, Aurelia decided it would be best if they tried to repair the room. If they did not find adequate sheltor, they'd be discovered and killed. Day by day the Myreque helped clear out the room of rubble, tearing up and digging up everything they were able to. It was a hard process, made almost impossible by the sloshy floor, but progress nevertheless. The plantlife was burned away by fire and fire was kept near to the floor, so that the head could dry the clay. In the holes in the walls where water seeped through, they filled with swamp tar. Eventually they discovered the stone floor, heavily worn but still useful. After the enormous trouble of clearing the room of debris was done, they were able to bring down objects and furnish the room. They returned to the remains of their ship and scavenged any object at all which survived. The rotted wood was used as a source of heat and the crates as well as the chairs, kitchen supplies, barrles, and tables all conspired to create a "homely" base of operations. Now that the group had safety, their energy was devoted to sustenance and training. The Temple Knights trained the Myreque to the best of their ability and the freedom-fights, slowly, grew better. It was soon discovered that the room had been built in a system of caves. A Temple Knight engineer devised a secret door and it was built over time, allowing for the group to widen their head quarters. When they discovered a way to the surface, they quickly camouflaged the entrance and built a bridge atop the marsh, to enable an escape if necessary. As time went on, things seemed to be going good for the humans. A time of relative ease developed, allowing for several children to be created among the group members, Vanora included. Lambs for Slaughter The group was growing calmer as the months rolled into years, the worries of the outside world melting away. But they did not let their guard down completely. They knew children would be both a blessing and a threat and built a special room dedicated to them in the deepest reachable chamber of the cave. Here in the caves, Vanora was raised. As soon as she would old enough to grasp things, she was trained as the other children. The adults could not afford having weak children and reared them to be as strong as they could. Hopes of being extracted had long ago eroded away. They needed to have their children prepared for the world they would have to face when they the adults would be inevitably killed. Joining the Temple Knights Because of her skills, she became a Loremaster. She was put to work at the Commorb station, working behind the scenes at which she had so excelled. Here, she was the master of her art; she spoke in a composed manner despite anything that might cause alarm or nervousness. Delilah's job is still mostly communication, providing details and monitoring communication for the Temple Knights. Often, when she has down time or is busy with an investigation, she will hack into other Commorb channels and listen in. But her job has not been so simple. She has had to be ruthless and cunning to get to her position as lieutenant. Delilah has had to "dispose" of traitors, (actual traitors or those who have learned too much and might blow the whistle). In these instances, she slits throats or poisons people, sometimes pushing people from balconies or high places. She always covers up her work as some sort of accident or suicide. As a Loremaster, she's given access to thousands of Temple Knight documents chronicling all the history of the order and the known world. She is not seen much. Working as a voice has helped her form an emotional wall which helps her do her job. Whenever she has to come somewhere in person, she can be counted on to be hiding her face with a veil, wide-brimmed hat or some sort of facial covering. She doesn't like being seen. Keeping her appearance a secret from the rest of the knight force has helped her countless times and Delilah has become accustomed to keeping her face a secret. History (RP) (Some events described didn't directly involve Delilah, but for the sake of understanding, have been added.) During an assassination attempt on Lord Commander Louis of the White Knights, Delilah along with Commander Hayley Spears began an investigation. Delilah worked behind the scenes as she usually does and collected as much information as she could regarding it. When she was able to track down Thea Sicarius, she teleported Commander Spears, Voden Myshi, Nathan Renderra, and Leon Angelus to Thea's home where they arrested her. Thea was brought back to the castle of the White Knights where she was held and interrogated about her relations to the Sicarius. After a few days, Thea was released from custody. A Kinshra Kidnapping It was a single day after Thea's release - a fateful day which spiraled into events which would forever change Asgarnia and bring an end to the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Princess Julia was riding along in the forest, unknowningly into a Kinshra trap. When Julia rode close enough the Kinshra squad (it should be noted Ava Von Adler was part of this team and later arrested because of it) burst out from their hiding place. Julia was unseated from her horse and carried away by one of the knights, while another fought her bodyguard. Within minutes, a full alert was let out and an army of Asgarnian knights rode up to the pass. Commander Spears rode into the heavily wooded forest and watched the scuffle going on against the knights. As an Asgarnian knight was preparing to cut down Ava, Hayley shot him in the leg while hidden amongst the trees. Following the fight, which ended with a tactical retreat with the Princess held hostage by the Kinshra, Hayley Spears followed Ava back to the Kinshra dungeon - using the knightess to lead her to Julia. All the while Delilah listened and observed by tapping into Hayley's Commorb. Ava eventually led Hayley to the dungeon, where she grew suspicious of the sounds behind her. She retreated into a hidden alcove, causing the Temple Knight to continue on in the darkness, not aware that she was the one now being followed. Ava drew her sword, prepared to cut Hayley down, but was forced to stop when a group of Asgarnian knights burst in. For reasons that are still unknown, the Asgarnian knights shot both women with cadava laced needle bolts, tranquilizing them. They were both arrested for treason. A Tight Spot Commander Spears and Dame Von Adler were brought back into the castle for questioning. They were put into seperate adjoint cells in the prison block. Delilah was fairly confused - why was Hayley being held prisoner? She alerted her fellow Temple Knights to the situation and Delilah continued with her hidden observance of the prisoners. A plan to save Hayley was being formed at this time. The two prisoners chatted with each other about their imprisonment. Ava had almost convinced Hayley to help her, but again for reasons unknown, another group of Asgarnian knights burst in and forcefully seperated the two. Ava was tranquilized again and Hayley was asked to leave the castle. When the Asgarnians faked the death of their emperor, the Kinshra returned Princess Julia as she was no longer needed as a bargaining chip. An Asgarnian Commander teleported out Ava during the chaos, as the commander planned the release of Ava to set up the Kinshra. The Asgarnian Betrayal It was during this hoax that Hayley was named Queen. After witnessing the supposed 'death' of Joseph Adalhard, Commander Spears went escorted by the same Asgarnian Commander and Joseph's son to find his will. In the documents, Hayley was declared ruler of Asgarnia. The Commander shot then Hayley and Joe woke up from his apparent drug-induced sleep, congradulating her for a job well done. To dispose of Hayley, the Asgarnian Commander teleported the both of them to Varrock, where the Commander some how got lost and ended up at the River Salve. The Commander dumped Spears' unconscious body on the other side of the Salve, when two Vampyres convienently arrived to finish the job. Luckily for Hayley, some Worshippers of the Dragonkin also arrived as they were in the area scouting and spotted the vampyres leering over the sleeping Hayley. They scared off the vampyres and took her with them, back to their stronghold-capital of Daemonheim. Negotiating With Terrorists With Commander Spears' disappearance, the Temple Knights were in chaos. Emperor Joseph wasted no time in trying to have the Temple Knights expelled and many went into hiding. Delilah was one of the few to remain in the compound, managing her Commorb station and trying to keep things running smoothly. It was during this time Delilah was visited by a messenger, dressed in white armor. Delilah went out to meet him and after a brief conversation, he revealed himself as one of the Worshippers. She had little choice but to allow the messenger in and they met in one of the rooms upstairs. The two spoke for a bit and the messenger offered to release Hayley, as both factions now wanted to bring down the empire. A deal was struck and a date was arranged for her release. The Worshippers proved true to their word and Hayley trudged back to the Temple Knight compound. Dismantling of the Holy Asgarnian Empire The Temple Knights went dark for a few weeks, planning and preparing the perfect moment to strike. When they were about to execute their plan however, Joseph announced he was stepping down. The heir he chose to take the helm as monarch was Richard Grosvenor. It wasn't long before this new king grew tired of the immense responsibilities as king and handed over the throne to Hayley, as Richard felt she had a right to rule. Queen Hayley I With Commander Spears as Queen of Asgarnia, the Temple Knights were able to flourish. Larger military 'donations' allowed the group to build a bigger, better, compound. After Hayley finished making sure things would be better for the Temple Knights in the future, she resigned and let the White Knights take control of the city, remaining in power by joining their ruling council. Under the White Knights This section is on-going and will be expanded upon. Trivia *Delilah's fathers name, Liber Bailey is a bad pun for 'liberty'. *While Delilah is mostly deskbound, she does make very sporadic and rare appearances for missions. *She is ranked as a lieutenant. Category:Temple Knights Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Neutral